Gárgulas Grotesco Primeira Parte
by Eliziane
Summary: Para Scully, o bem e o mal andam lado a lado, mesmo quando a fé é inabalável e a incredulidade torna se arma poderosa contra os verdadeiros desígnios da igreja.


**Título:** Gárgulas (Grotesco)

**Discleimer:** Os personagens principais desta fic são de propriedade da FOX 1013, Cris Carter. Qualquer semelhança com nomes, pessoas ou lugares terá sido mera coincidência.

**Sinopse:** Para Scully, o bem e o mal andam lado a lado, mesmo quando a fé é inabalável e a incredulidade torna-se arma poderosa contra os verdadeiros desígnios da igreja.

**Cemitério Oak Hill, Georgetown**

**00:01 am.**

- É aqui. O local é este mesmo!

Diante da afirmação de Cris Riggs, todos os garotos pararam diante do mausoléu e projetaram as luzes de suas lanternas na mesma direção.

O mais amedrontado era Dean Bishop que tremia receoso daquela maluca aventura.

- Não acha que já fomos longe demais com isso, Cris? – ele titubeou tentando conter o tremor das mãos. Sua voz falhava e todos os pêlos arrepiram-se quando uma brisa gelada soprou.

- Qual nada! – Emily Sheridan lhe tirou o pé-de-cabra das mãos e entregou a Cris. – Estamos no horário. Ou isso ou não vai funcionar!

- Certo... Ao meu sinal, preparem a terra mágica. Isso deve funcionar se você, Dean não ficar com medo desse jeito.

Tirando a mochila das costas Dean abriu o zíper e apanhou a pequena urna onde havia um tipo de cinza esverdeada chamada de terra mágica.

Cris forçou as dobradiças do mausoléu com o pé-de-cabra e Emily iluminou a total escuridão.

Quando a porta abriu com um ranger grotesco, Dean sorriu encantado, Cris deu um pulo para trás e a garota tossiu incomodada com o cheiro nauseabundo de mofo.

Estavam violando o túmulo do último Tremere, família poderosa que viveu nos confins dos Alpes da Transilvânia. Uma gente vil e cruel, responsáveis pela criação das Gárgulas.

Lanternas em punho, Dean e Emily iluminaram o interior empoeirado, repleto de teias de aranhas. Um esquife espantosamente bem conservado era vigiado por uma criatura de pedra, corpo de homem, garras de águia, asas de morcego, dentes de vampiro e olhos de fera.

Os garotos não estavam interessados no esquife de mais de trezentos anos. Queriam libertar a Gárgula adormecida, porque segundo um livro, a fera uma vez liberta, os serviria no que precisassem se eles a dominassem como fez o seu Senhor.

- Certo Emily... Abra o livro. – Cris ordenou fazendo um gesto para Dean chegar mais perto com a urna. – Quando eu disser, você apanha a terra mágica e sopra nos olhos dele. Temos que fazer em sincronismo ou não dará certo.

Emily assentiu entusiasmada. Mas Dean tremia e teve dificuldade em tirar o livro da mochila.

- Mais perto, Dean!

Os três se aproximaram da Gárgula petrificada. Cris iluminou a escrita do livro e Emily pegou um punhado de terra mágica na palma da mão.

- Quando eu terminar de proferir as palavras, você sopra, entendeu?

- Uhum!

Dean permaneceu imóvel enquanto os outros dois garotos agiam em sincronismo.

- _Nosferatu!_ – Cris exclamou iniciando o ritual – _Tremere! Gangrel!... Vero domínio ad infernos postremum liberta ante diem!_

Emily estava atenta ao sinal de Cris. Aproximou a palma da mão do nariz, inclinou o corpo para frente e soprou o pó da terra mágica dentro dos olhos da Gárgula.

Alguma coisa pareceu acontecer. O mausoléu todo tremeu e os três se juntaram de costas para assistir a Gárgula de pedra começar a rachar até que sua pele acinzentada apareceu e seus olhos brilharam vermelhos como fogo.

Cris sorriu alto. Estava encantado com o que acontecia. Olhou para os amigos e Emily o abraçou exclamando:

- Deu certo! Ele acordou!

- Ele agora será nosso. Vamos comanda-lo!

Dean saiu de costas bem lentamente. Não gostou do olhar que a Gárgula lançou sobre seus amigos. Tropeçou nos pés, caiu e rastejou arfando de medo.

- Estou aqui, Gangrel! – Cris se aproximou dele excitado com a experiência – Sou seu novo dono e Senhor! Terá que me obedecer!

A Gárgula olhou na direção da voz. Moveu as asas preguiçosamente, depois alçou um vôo surpreendente por dentro do mausoléu e repousou à cabeceira do esquife.

- Acho que ele não entende... – Emily murmurou com dificuldade.

Dean já estava escondido na porta pelo lado de fora. Segurava nas barras do portão tremendo, sem crer no que via.

- Eu o acordei! – insistiu Cris – Pronuncie a citação de quem nasceu para servir!

A Gárgula ficou de pé. Seu corpo era curvado, mesmo sendo semelhante ao do homem. Magro, esguio e rijo. Não tinha sexo aparente, apenas pêlos naquele lugar e como estava escuro, foi difícil definir mais detalhes.

Dean só pôde assistir quando a Gárgula alçou vôo na direção de Cris e com as garras fortes pegou o seu pescoço e apertou sem lhe dar chances de reagir. Um estalido se ouviu acompanhado do grito de horror de Emily que foi a próxima vítima dele.

- Não! – Dean gritou alto – São meus amigos! Deixe-os em paz!

A criatura grotesca parou com Emily acima da cabeça. Ela já não se debatia. Seu corpo apenas balançou no ar e se chocou com a parede quando a Gárgula obedeceu mecanicamente ao comando do jovem amedrontado e em voz profunda, como que vinda do além citou:

- Sim, meu Senhor Pontifex. Será como tu ordenas...

**Catedral Nacional de Washington**

**11:22 am.**

O padre McCue recebeu Scully com alívio. Acabava de vir do oratório quando a viu de joelhos diante do altar rezando silenciosamente.

Parou a uma distância e ficou esperando-a acabar. Como boa cristã, Scully fez o sinal da cruz, ficou de pé e reverenciou a imagem de Jesus crucificado antes de se voltar.

- Bom que veio, filha.

- Como vai, padre?

- Ando meio preocupado. Por isso pedi sua ajuda. – respondeu fazendo um gesto para que o acompanhasse ate os fundos da Catedral onde ficava seu dormitório.

- O meu parceiro vinha comigo, mas recebeu um chamado urgente quando saíamos de Georgetown. Mesmo assim quero que me conte qual é o problema e tentaremos ajuda-lo da melhor forma.

- Está acontecendo uma reforma na parte morta da Catedral. – o padre explicou ao chegarem nos seus aposentos.

Scully foi convidada a olhar pela janela e viu tapumes de madeira, homens trabalhando e uma bagunça natural, que não afetava em nada a parte principal da Catedral.

- Naquela ala, há séculos atrás, havia túmulos de monges Caianitas.

- Estudei alguma coisa a respeito na faculdade... Eram inimigos declarados dos Tremere, uma hierarquia encontrada na Transilvânia. Como vieram parar aqui?

- Fugindo. Procurando abrigo contra os demônios. Nosferatu.

Os olhos azuis de Scully se arregalaram e ela voltou para perto da mesa onde o padre exibiu um velho livro de escritas.

- Em um dos túmulos foram encontrados dois livros deste com mais de trezentos anos, e uma urna contendo terra mágica da Transilvânia. – prosseguiu o padre – Quando assinei a ordem para a reforma, solicitei que mantivessem os túmulos intactos, mas a ordem foi desobedecida. Depois da violação, só consegui recuperar este livro.

Scully olhou a capa gasta pela ação do tempo e todas as páginas escritas à mão em Latin e Aramaico.

- Este livro contém as escrituras dos Caianitas. Conta como eles prenderam o demônio que saía na escuridão da noite. É uma relíquia que se cair em mãos erradas...

Ela assentiu devolvendo-lhe o volume.

- Tem idéia de onde foi parar o outro livro e a urna?

- O carpinteiro da obra levou para casa sem ordem do mestre. Ele alegou que o filho estava fazendo um trabalho de história, que o material iria ajuda-lo nas pesquisas.

- Ele está na obra?

- O mestre o demitiu, mas preciso recuperar o outro livro e a urna. Sei que parece absurdo, que ninguém ousaria mexer com assuntos pós-túmulo... Mas mesmo assim preciso manter os escritos em segurança.

- Claro. O senhor tem razão. Eu vou verificar imediatamente, padre. Posso falar com o mestre da obra?

- Sim. Vamos pela porta dos fundos.

Scully seguiu com ele para o jardim de trás. Desceram as escadas, passaram pelo terraço de verão e finalmente chegaram aos tapumes de segurança onde homens trabalhavam de jeans, capacetes, cordas e cintos de segurança. Andaimes e cabos de aço se espalhavam por toda parte. Em algum lugar uma moto-serra estava ligada e o som de uma árvore tombando fez Scully olhar na direção do homem suado, com a camiseta branca grudada no peito musculoso que manuseava o equipamento sem dificuldade.

Ao vê-lo, o padre McCue fez um gesto convidando-o.

- É aquele...

Scully molhou os lábios. Ergueu levemente a sobrancelha esquerda e não pôde deixar de notar como o homem era atraente naquele jeans surrado, com um cinto duplo cheio de utilidades preso aos quadris estreitos. Os braços volumosos não encontraram obstáculos para descer do andaime.

Ele galgou a distância até os dois tirando o capacete e revelando a cabeleira loira, suada.

- Conheça Chad Thompson. – o padre apresentou – Esta é Dana Scully, do FBI.

- Senhorita...

- Er... Como... Como vai?

Quando ele estendeu a mão e apertou seus dedos, Scully sentiu um calafrio estranho. Olhou nos olhos esverdeados dele sem saber o motivo da perturbação e acabou deduzindo que passava mais tempo com Mulder do que com outras companhias masculinas.

- Vou deixa-los à vontade.

- Obrigada padre...

Enquanto Scully se voltava, Chad a observou detidamente. Achou-a linda para uma agente do FBI. Sempre via homens em paletós escuros com ar de mau e pistolas potentes. Mas ela era frágil, de uma graça sem igual. Seu corpo esguio era bem definido dentro do tailleur azul-marinho onde era possível ver o contorno da cintura fina e do busto firme.

- Senhor Thompson, teria um minuto de sua atenção, por favor?

A voz feminina, delicadamente pausada o deixou ainda mais encantado. Tanto que ele colocou o capacete debaixo do braço e indicou a mesa de piquenique onde havia água, café, frutas e guloseimas para os operários.

- Bebe algo?

- Er... Não, obrigada.

- Está quente. Tem sido assim ultimamente. – observou servindo-se de um copo gelado de água. – Fique à vontade senhorita Scully. Sou todo ouvidos.

- Preciso lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre o carpinteiro que o senhor demitiu. Tem idéia de onde ele mora? Nome completo... Dados que me levem até ele?

- Sim, claro. Posso lhe fornecer uma cópia da ficha dele. É só me dizer seu telefone e eu aviso quando estiver em mãos... – retrucou dando um sorriso conquistador.

- Eu... Eu prefiro que telefone para o meu departamento, senhor Thompson... – replicou ficando corada ao mesmo tempo procurando um cartão no bolso interno.

Chad apanhou o cartão sem deixar de roçar os dedos nos seus. Leu o que estava escrito nele com outro sorriso sensual.

- Agente Especial Scully. Especial significa que é a única mulher do FBI, ou que não existe outra tão bonita assim como você?

Scully ficou vermelha. Procurou desviar os olhos e conteve o sorriso. Não podia crer que estava sendo deliberadamente paquerada. Há muito tempo não sentia aquela sensação estranha, seu alter-ego falando mais alto, aquele calor incontrolável na nuca. Só ficava assim quando Mulder a olhava ou nos raros momentos em que se abraçavam e trocavam carinho.

- Especial significa "seriedade", senhor Thompson. – retrucou firmando a voz – De acordo com o padre McCue, os objetos que seu carpinteiro levou são de extrema importância para a igreja. Preciso reavê-los com a máxima brevidade, e se o senhor puder colaborar...

- Sem dúvidas, senhorita Scully. Eu farei o que estiver ao meu alcance. Assim que terminar o meu turno, vou em casa apanhar uma cópia da ficha dele. A não ser que a senhorita tenha pressa e queira ir comigo agora até lá.

- Me basta o nome do seu carpinteiro, senhor Thompson. Acho que posso checar por conta própria se me disser o nome completo dele.

- E perder a chance de vê-la de novo?

- O senhor tem idéia do quanto este assunto é sério? – tornou procurando não se abalar com as investidas dele.

- Sim, eu devo ter. Conheço o padre McCue desde que nasci. Ele me batizou nesta Catedral. É como se fosse meu avô. Por isso estou empenhado neste projeto. Por isso me preocupo com ele. O que aconteceu foi uma fatalidade. Eu precisei viajar e o carpinteiro simplesmente desobedeceu uma ordem minha. Só tomei conhecimento de que os objetos haviam sumido depois que o dispensei. Do contrário teria evitado tudo isso. Mas quem sou eu para duvidar dos desígnios de Deus? Procuro ver o lado bom das coisas sempre. E no momento estou pensando como foi bom eu ter viajado e o carpinteiro ter desobedecido uma ordem minha. Assim, pude conhecer você.

Scully não conseguiu dizer mais nada. Ficou profundamente tocada pelas palavras dele. Sentiu como se aquele belo homem fosse um conhecido de longa data e acabou relaxando a expressão ao replicar:

- Considere que foi um prazer para mim conhece-lo também, senhor Thompson. Tenho muita afeição pelo padre McCue. Ele foi um grande mentor quando precisei há anos atrás. Temos muito em comum. Queremos o bem da igreja. Por isso preciso que me ajude a encontrar os objetos o quanto antes.

- Já lhe disse que ajudarei como puder. – reafirmou sorrindo menos ansioso. – Posso até ir com você na casa do velho Bud se desejar...

- Me diga o nome completo dele. Não quero desvia-lo do seu propósito. – insistiu com toda sua paciência.

- Só se me prometer que vou voltar a vê-la de novo.

- Ouça...

- Bud Riggs. É este o nome dele. – disse por fim. – Mas, por favor... Se esperar mais meia hora, entro no meu primeiro intervalo e posso apanhar uma cópia da ficha dele pelo computador do escritório.

Scully refletiu um instante e depois concordou para seu alívio.

- Está bem. Vou esperar no escritório junto ao padre McCue.

**Prédio do FBI**

**02:50 pm.**

Mulder estudava algumas fichas, mas ouviu o som dos passos de Scully no assoalho. Levantou a cabeça, repousou o lápis ao lado dos formulários e lhe sorriu.

- E então? Conseguiu alguma coisa boa para quebrar a monotonia? Algum diabo à solta para a gente prender ou alguma santa chorando sangue?

- É algo bem pior, Mulder. – respondeu se aproximando da mesa dele para lhe estender uma pasta recém aberta para o seu novo caso.

- Humm...! Nosferatu. A pior das criaturas. A mais horrenda... Você tem água benta, estacas de madeira, cruz de prata e muita fé?

- Gárgulas não se matam com estacas de madeira, Mulder. É preciso mais do que isso.

- Gárgulas? – repetiu alargando o sorriso – Me lembro de um desenho animado que passava pela manhã no meu horário favorito. O nome da Gárgula era Vincent e ele tinha uma namorada humana chamada Elisa...

- Sem piadinhas, por favor. Creio que você vai achar estranho o que vou dizer, mas o padre McCue acredita que neste momento há uma Gárgula solta pela cidade esperando o anoitecer para atacar.

Mulder afastou a cadeira, foi até ela e pousou a mão em sua testa.

- Está com febre?

- Antes fosse. Mas o padre me contou uma estória de arrepiar os cabelos, no que estou tremendo até agora.

- Então sente-se. Acho que está começando a ver os Arquivos X como eu.

Scully sentou, depois ergueu a cabeça e perguntou:

- Por onde esteve o dia todo?

- Adivinhe.

- Procurando óvnis, suponho.

Ele meneou a cabeça negando e fingindo um ar decepcionado. Folheava a pasta que ela lhe dera e acabou por encara-la com os olhos brilhantes.

- Acredita em coincidência?

- Claro. Já foi provado cientificamente que...

- Er... S-Scully...! Scully… Sem sermões!

- Tá Mulder... Desisto.

Ele pegou as fichas que estavam sobre sua mesa e lhe estendeu. Scully levou alguns instantes para entender o que ele queria dizer e acabou encarando-o com os olhos bem abertos.

- Os três garotos foram encontrados dentro do mausoléu de Tremere no Cemitério de Georgetown. Dois deles estavam mortos, o outro em coma.

- Oh meu Deus!...

- Parece que encontramos alguma coisa grande.

Ela concordou balançando a cabeça veemente.

- Eu falei com a esposa de Bud Riggs. Ela me afirmou que o marido e o filho estavam fora da cidade. Por certo quis ocultar a verdade com medo de alguma conseqüência.

- Então Bud Riggs é o carpinteiro da obra da Catedral que na ausência do mestre apanhou o livro com as escritas Caianitas e entregou nas mãos de um adolescente de dezesseis anos...!

- Você viu os corpos?

- Não tive tempo. Fui até o hospital ver Dean Bishop, o garoto que sobreviveu ao "ataque". Ele parece um vegetal. Sem nenhum movimento.

- Ataque de quê, Mulder? Será que eles conseguiram realmente ler o livro e libertar a tal criatura?

- Você mesmo disse mais de uma vez que também queria acreditar. Por que não vamos até o cemitério?

- É uma boa idéia. Depois quero dar uma olhada nos corpos.

**Cemitério Oak Hill, Georgetown**

**05:03 pm.**

O sol estava pálido, um vento frio soprava nos ouvidos de Scully enquanto ela seguia atrás de Mulder por entre os túmulos. Mais adiante o coveiro mostrava com certo entusiasmo o mausoléu que fora violado durante a madrugada.

A polícia já passara por ali, deixando fitas amarelas de isolamento. Nenhum parente do extinto clã Tremere aparecera para reclamar da barbárie, mesmo o esquife estando intacto.

Pessoas curiosas ouviam a estória do coveiro que gesticulava reafirmando ter visto uma grande criatura voadora sair dali de dentro com um corpo preso em suas garras.

Mulder parou obrigando Scully a parar também atrás dele. Como era muito mais alto que ela, tomou toda sua visão. Foi preciso que subisse três degraus de uma catacumba ao lado para ouvir:

- Era um grande morcego. Tinha olhos de fogo e orelhas pontudas. Quando sobrevoou por cima de mim, pensei que fosse me atacar. Aí eu vi um garoto preso entre suas garras. A criatura escapou dali...!

Murmúrios foram ouvidos. Todos quiseram chegar perto do mausoléu para ver, mas estava escuro lá dentro.

- Não é seguro para ninguém ficar aqui depois que escurece. – prosseguiu o homem – Já vi de tudo, desde assombração até esqueletos falantes, mas esse morcego me assustou!

Instintivamente Mulder buscou o olhar de Scully, no que teve de olhar duas vezes por sobre o ombro já que ela se equilibrava de saltos altos sobre um muro baixinho até descer do outro lado e se inclinar para ver uma lanterna e um pé de cabra dentro dos arbustos a poucos metros do mausoléu.

- Eu sempre digo que a polícia nunca procura nada direito. – Mulder resmungou vendo-a se agachar e pegar uma luva de procedimentos de dentro do bolso para calçar a mão direita.

- Talvez tenham deixado mais que isso para trás.

- Vamos ver!

Quando voltaram para perto do coveiro ele já estava sozinho tentando arrumar a grade que fora arrombada.

- Olá. – Mulder chamou sua atenção tirando o distintivo do bolso. – Pode contar essa estória outra vez?

- A polícia já esteve aqui. Inclusive interditou a área. – esclareceu fazendo um gesto com a cabeça. – Mas posso deixa-los dar uma olhada se me garantirem que vão pegar aquele bicho feio.

- Alguma vez viu algo parecido como aquilo? – Mulder perguntou apanhando a lanterna para olhar o interior do mausoléu.

- Não de verdade...

Ele se inclinou para passar sob a soleira de pedra. Se projetou para dentro e iluminou o esquife empoeirado.

Scully entrou atrás dele e o coveiro se mostrou receoso ao ficar do lado de fora na luz.

- Que cheiro!... – Scully prendeu a respiração até poder se acostumar com o odor nauseabundo de mofo e ossos velhos.

- Bem aconchegante para uma tarde úmida, não acha Scully? – brincou tocando a areia solta no chão perto do pedestal de pedra. – Isso me faz lembrar de um filme que assisti...

- Mulder, venha ver isto.

Ele se calou. Aprumou o corpo e foi até a parede que Scully iluminava com a lanterna em punho. No alto, a pouco mais de dois metros de acima, havia uma mancha vermelha escorregando até secar.

- Sangue? – Scully perguntou.

Favorecido por sua altura, Mulder estendeu o braço até tocar na mancha. Foi uma análise breve, mas suficiente para constatar:

- Sim é sangue.

- Meu Deus, deve ter sido horrível!... – ela refletiu olhando ao redor e considerando ter havido realmente um pouco de resistência por parte das vítimas antes de serem mortas.

Mulder se voltou iluminando o chão perto dos pés dela. Scully apanhou um saquinho plástico e colheu uma mostra do pó esverdeado.

- Já terminaram? – o coveiro perguntou tão alto que a voz ecoou dentro das quatro paredes. – A luz está acabando aqui fora. Preciso fechar o cemitério.

- Que tal uma noite alucinante, hein Scully? – Mulder sugeriu remexendo na tampa do esquife. – Podemos dormir abraçadinhos aqui dentro se você ficar com muito medo...

Scully ficou de pé e ele engoliu em seco quando a tampa rangeu e abriu lentamente. Mulder se pôs na defensiva e ela sacou a arma na retaguarda.

Sem saber, Mulder tocara em alguma trava que acionara a alavanca da tampa, fazendo com que um cheiro ainda mais incômodo de mofo espalhasse ao redor.

- Mas o que diabo tem aí dentro?... – perguntou contendo a ânsia de vômito.

Ele chegou mais perto. Olhou um instante, fez um pouco de suspense depois abriu espaço para ela ver também. Não havia nada. O esquife estava vazio. Completamente vazio.

- Mas o que estão fazendo? – o coveiro resmungou – Querem acabar de libertar os demônios? Já não basta aquele que estava adormecido ter acordado?

Scully relaxou os punhos. Mulder suspirou iluminando o rosto do coveiro, depois o pedestal em ruínas.

- O que havia ali?

- Eu já não lhe disse? Era tal morcego. Ele dormia ali feito de pedra até ontem quando arrombou a grade e saiu voando como um louco.

- Quantos garotos estavam aqui dentro? – Scully perguntou já refeita do susto.

- Três. Mas eram quatro. Eu o vi carregando um dos meninos nas garras. Vocês vão prender aquela coisa, não vão? Acho bom, porque esse cemitério nunca mais será o mesmo depois do que houve aqui!

**Arlington, apartamento de Mulder**

**09:56 pm.**

Sentado diante do computador, Mulder varria a internet empenhado naquele novo caso sobre as Gárgulas. Nada lhe dava mais prazer do que ter um arquivo x sem aparente explicação. Assim, empolgou-se em suas pesquisas até que ouviu Scully chegar com a expressão de urgência e pânico ao mesmo tempo no rosto bonito.

- Viu os corpos?

- Sim. – ela estendeu algumas fotos e relatórios – Exceto pelo golpe sofrido pela moça ao ser atirada na parede, os dois corpos têm características de asfixia por garras cortantes. O que os atacou era extremamente poderoso.

- Parece cansada. Devia ter ido para casa e eu telefonaria. – ele deixou os relatórios de lado depois de uma rápida olhada e a convidou para o sofá.

- O que eu tenho a tratar com você não pode esperar para amanhã, Mulder.

Ele sentiu a urgência de sua voz. Ocupou a poltrona diante dela unindo as mãos um momento para apoiar o queixo.

- Fiz alguns exames naquele pó que encontramos no mausoléu e descobri que a mesma substância estava na mão, nariz e lábios da garota. Não consegui definir sua composição química porque simplesmente não é nada parecido com o que já vi. Estou preocupada. Tudo o que já vimos e descobrimos só vai de encontro ao que o padre McCue me contou. Agora já é noite completa e a criatura pode estar à solta em qualquer lugar. Pode fazer mais vítimas... Oh Mulder!

- Shii! – ele se ajoelhou aos pés dela e afagou suas mãos. – Tudo bem! Fique tranqüila. Venha... Venha comigo.

Ela aceitou sua mão amiga. Não quis saber para onde, apenas se deixou levar para o quarto e sentou na cama dele ao seu comando.

Suavemente Mulder tirou seus saltos e ergueu a coberta.

- Tente dormir um pouco. Foi um dia difícil... Vamos conseguir resolver esse caso, está bem? Mas agora descanse.

- Eu não devia dormir. – protestou fazendo um impulso no corpo para se sentar e ele segurou seu ombro. – Preciso...

- Se não reparar o sono agora, pode não ficar lúcida o suficiente para agir com coerência depois. Acho que até o padre McCue concordaria comigo se estivesse aqui.

Deitada no travesseiro dele, Scully olhou nos seus olhos rindo de lado com o ar evidentemente cansado.

- Só um pouco... – sussurrou se aconchegando.

- Isso mesmo. Vai ser suficiente.

Não custou muito e logo Scully estava dormindo um sono profundo. Mulder foi para a sala trabalhar diante do computador, mas não conseguiu mais se concentrar só pensando nela. Quando se tratava de assuntos relacionados à igreja, Scully agia de maneira diferente. Com se toda sua fé fosse posta à prova.

Sentindo necessidade de ter com ela, Mulder voltou para o quarto. Puxou uma poltrona para perto da cama e ficou velando-lhe o sono na penumbra.

Admirava tanto aquela mulher. Nutria por ela um amor imenso, inabalável. Sabia que tudo faria para seu bem. Que não permitiria nada nem ninguém magoando-a.

Suspirou esticando as longas pernas. Colocou os polegares sob o queixo e ficou assim um momento só olhando para o rosto sereno dela em seu repouso tranqüilo. Lembrou das vezes em que fizera igual vigília quando pensara que a iria perder para sempre. De como chorara pela sua dor. Um milagre acontecera. Ele sabia que além da fé de Scully, de suas crenças, outras forças ocultas haviam contribuído a favor de sua vida. Talvez tudo aquilo fosse uma provação para saber até que ponto ambos suportariam tantas tribulações sem perder a esperança.

Scully se moveu o suficiente para ficar de costas. Ergueu um punho diante do rosto e deu mostras de que estava sonhando com alguma coisa. Ficou assim algum tempo e depois se mexeu de novo passando a mão pelo colchão como se buscasse algo.

- Mulder... – seu murmúrio inconsciente fez o coração dele acelerar. Silencioso, Mulder se inclinou sobre ela e afastou seu cabelo da boca com toda suavidade.

-... Estou aqui...

Ele não quis mais ficar olhando ela dormir. Deitou do seu lado, passou um braço em torno de sua cintura e ela pareceu sentir que estava segura. Voltou ao sono tranqüilo por toda noite e assim, conseguiu enfrentar seus temores ocultos.

**Catedral Nacional de Washington**

**06:56 am.**

Estava tudo pronto para a missa daquela manhã de domingo. Por isso Scully chegou mais cedo para falar com o padre McCue.

Não sabia se estava mais disposta por ter dormido uma noite inteira, ou se fora porque acordara de madrugada sentindo a presença de Mulder ao seu lado na cama.

Sorriu discretamente ao subir os degraus da frente e entrar pela fresta da grande porta de carvalho. Fizera questão de deixa-lo adormecido, procurando sair sem barulho para não acorda-lo, embora naquele momento tivesse sentido uma vontade incontrolável de ficar.

Um cuidadoso seminarista arrumava o altar. Parou com um vaso de flores nas mãos ao ver a bela moça ruiva alinhada em uma calça negra, blusinha de gola delicada branca e sobretudo marrom. A manhã estava fria como acontecia ultimamente. As pessoas se agasalhavam mais até o sol sair e esquentar a atmosfera inconstante de Washington.

- Bom dia. Gostaria de falar com o padre McCue. – Scully pediu ao se aproximar.

- Ele está se aprontando para a missa. Pode encontra-lo na sala de estar. – respondeu apontando para a direita.

- Obrigada...

Scully conhecia a Catedral como ninguém. Foi procurar o padre na sala indicada, e se surpreendeu ao chegar lá e ver Chad Thompson remexendo em algumas gavetas. Ele estava agachado, mas se recompôs assim que a viu e sorriu como que apanhado de surpresa.

- Agente "Especial" Scully...

- Senhor Thompson.

Ela não escondia a curiosidade em vê-lo ali. Por isso Chad sorriu e fez um gesto banal.

- Eu estava... Ontem deixei algumas pastas aqui e parece que alguém andou mexendo...!

- Sim?

- Bem... De qualquer forma, é um prazer revê-la. Parece que o destino mais uma vez está agindo em meu favor.

Era mais um de seus galanteios. Scully se sentiu incomodada com seu modo de olhar. Até um dia antes teria sucumbido ao seu charme, se não tivesse passado a noite com o homem a quem realmente amava.

- Er... Parece que o senhor está ocupado... Vou procurar o padre nos aposentos dos fundos. Com licença.

- Espere.

Chad se adiantou e segurou o seu braço com delicadeza.

- Ainda não percebeu que não estamos nos encontrando por acaso? Que há alguma coisa aproximando nós dois? Você não sente que já nos conhecemos de algum lugar?

Scully sorriu incrédula com a investida direta dele. Meneou a cabeça parecendo tão frágil e muito menor do que ele, mas conservou a serenidade ao replicar:

- Não sei em que momento deixei a desejar, senhor Thompson... Mas peço-lhe desculpas se o senhor entendeu errado qualquer coisa que eu tenha dito. Agora se não se importa...

- Você é casada?

Outra vez Scully se surpreendeu com a ousadia dele.

- Tem alguém? Uma mulher tão linda não pode ficar sozinha no mundo. Você tem um namorado? Por isso está resistindo a mim dessa forma, acertei?

Ela pensou em negar. Depois pensou em lhe dizer um desaforo. Não era da alçada dele. Não estava ali para lhe dar explicações.

- Dana...

Ambos se voltaram. O padre McCue acabava de entrar, o que obrigou Chad a soltá-la e Scully suspirou de alívio.

- Nós falamos depois, Agente "Especial" Scully. – Chad prometeu passando pelo padre com um sorriso calmo.

- Desculpe... – Scully firmou a voz ainda confusa depois do "assédio". Não esperava chegar ali e ter um novo encontro com aquele homem arrogante que se achava irresistível. Mesmo assim não podia negar como ficara excitada com a investida dele. Qualquer mulher em sã consciência jamais ignoraria um tipo atraente como Chad. Qualquer mulher que não estivesse seriamente envolvida com um homem chamado Fox Mulder.

Por mais que quisesse se iludir ou negar, Scully sabia que não conseguiria mais estreitar um relacionamento com outro alguém. Além de ser uma mulher de princípios, era também muito fiel quando estava amando. Nesta questão, sabia que seu amor por Mulder era incondicional e para sempre, independente de quantos "Chads Thompsons" aparecessem.

- Não estranhe o comportamento do meu afilhado. – o padre McCue falou ignorando suas reflexões. – Ele sempre vem aqui e costuma guardar seus documentos nas minhas gavetas.

- Ele é seu afilhado?

- Sim. Desculpe não ter citado antes. É que ele viajava a estudos. Voltou formado em engenharia civil... Tem mais ou menos três meses que voltou do exterior. Chad é especialista em restauração de monumentos antigos. Fez estágio na Itália e na Grécia. Atualmente estava em viagem pela Romênia e Hungria quando decidiu voltar para casa por motivos de saúde.

- Então ele esteve doente?

- Mas já se recuperou, e pelo visto muito bem!

Scully concordou com um assentimento. O padre certamente notara como seu afilhado tratava a agente. Conhecia Chad desde que nascera e sabia como ele apreciava a companhia feminina. De mulheres inteligentes principalmente.

- Er... Padre, eu vim lhe falar sobre algumas descobertas que meu parceiro e eu fizemos ontem. Preciso lhe mostrar relatórios, evidências e conclusões para que continue me esclarecendo à respeito dessas criaturas chamadas Gárgulas. O senhor comentou o assunto com mais alguém?

- Apenas com Chad. Ele perguntou se poderia ajudar de alguma forma, insistiu em saber porque eu estava colocando alguém do FBI atrás de objetos aparentemente sem valor e então tive que explicar.

- Sei... Mas vou lhe pedir que evite comentar com mais alguém. Não queremos fazer alardes, mesmo porque não temos certeza de nada ainda.

- Entendo seu receio, Dana. Mas admira você resistir em concordar que estamos lidando com algo muito perigoso e fora do comum. – enquanto falava ele foi até a estante e mexendo em um dos livros, acionou uma pequena portinhola em forma de cofre onde guardara o livro de escrita antiga.

Scully observou atentamente seus movimentos, sem deixar de notar que Chad estivera mexendo ali em busca de alguma coisa.

- Sente-se comigo. Preciso preveni-la sobre o que ainda está por vir. – pediu abrindo-lhe uma cadeira diante da mesa.

- O senhor consegue ler o que está escrito aí?

- Sim. Nitidamente. Hoje em dia são poucos os padres que interpretam aramaico. Me especializei nisso.

- Entendo... – ela sentou cruzando as mãos sobre a mesa. – Acha que a criatura poderia ter ido para algum lugar em especial? Em busca de alguma coisa ou de alguém?...

- De acordo com o livro das escrituras, uma Gárgula adormecida durante mais de trezentos anos ao ser despertada precisa Abraçar novamente se quiser garantir sua existência. Abraçar significa unir-se a um humano tomando-lhe a alma. Assim, ele se fortifica e consegue obter êxito em tudo o que faz.

- Está me dizendo que ela tem poder de roubar a alma de um ser vivo?

- Sim, já que são criaturas encantadas e não nascidas. Gárgulas foram criadas a partir de combinações entre Gangrel-Nosferatu e outras. Raças mestiças hoje extintas para tal feito. No entanto, ela deve ter encontrado remanescentes aqui nesta cidade, do contrário não teria despertado ao chamado.

Scully estava com os olhos arregalados ouvindo. Engoliu em seco imaginando se a inteligência daquelas criaturas poderia ir mais além e o padre falou como que lendo seu pensamento:

- Não sei se é este o caso, mas existem rumores sobre uma Gárgula, simplesmente conhecida como Rock Lord, que fugiu quando seu mestre foi morto em um ataque Tzimisce, e se escondeu junto ao túmulo dele por tanto tempo que perdeu a capacidade de voar, tornando-se pedra até que pudesse ouvir o chamado novamente.

- Isso quer dizer que nem toda Gárgula que vemos nas igrejas e torres foram encantadas. – refletiu devagar.

- Pedra bruta apenas. Exceto Rock Lord.

Houve um momento de silêncio enquanto o padre observava os relatório de Scully e as fotografias dos jovens mortos dentro do mausoléu.

- Tem idéia de onde ela pode ter ido se refugiar?

- As Gárgulas vivem onde quer que seu mestre ou superior viva, mas se sentem mais confortáveis na escuridão, ou em construções abandonadas e cavernas. Os Tremere desconsideravam totalmente seus criados, lhes provendo freqüentemente, pouco mais que uma cela de pedra para a Gárgula dormir durante o dia. Por isso creio que ela esteja preferindo alguma torre de igreja ou mesmo subterrâneo. Seria mais possível rastreá-la à noite, mas felizmente ontem ela não atacou mais ninguém que eu saiba.

- Ela deve estar se refazendo, ou Abraçando como o senhor mesmo disse.

- É possível.

- Padre... Falando em possibilidades... Teria como prender esta criatura de volta ao seu sono eterno?

Ele assentiu abrindo o livro na página final e apontando com o dedo.

- Sim, é possível. Nesta passagem, usando a terra mágica e proferindo as palavras certas. Um ritual contrário ao chamado. Mas ela teria que estar em um local antes dominado pelo seu mestre. Por exemplo; quando despertou estava ao lado do túmulo de um mestre Tremere.

- Isso quer dizer que quando a encontrarmos teremos que leva-la de volta ao cemitério?

- Ou isso ou traze-la para o túmulo dos Caianitas que prenderam a penúltima de sua espécie. De outra forma não funciona.

Ambos voltaram a atenção quando o seminarista apareceu discretamente na soleira da porta e murmurou:

- Desculpe padre... Está na hora da missa.

Scully se ergueu imediatamente e o padre a imitou estendendo-lhe as mãos.

- Tome muito cuidado, Dana.

- Meu trabalho agora é localizar a criatura e assim que conseguir vou contar com sua ajuda para devolve-la às trevas de onde nunca deveria ter saído.

_Continua..._


End file.
